Je pourrais faire bien plus
by Ilysea
Summary: Le Quart d'Heure Américain. Sûrement la meilleure chose que Dumbledore ait pu faire dans sa vie pour Poudlard. Enfin, surtout pour Hermione Granger ! DRAMIONE OS.


**Disclamer : **Tout est à JKRowling, je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire avec les personnes !  
**Couples : **Nous voyons du Dramione en premier plan, ainsi que du Blaise/Ginny derrière.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Bonjour ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu non mes lecteurs ? Nouveauté, je reprends mes fictions et j'en posterais ! J'espère pouvoir vous donnez un sourire et vous faire rire et pleurer à travers mes fictions comme moi je le fait à travers les votres ! Bien, maintenant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce petit texte dont l'idée m'est venue en regardant une vidéo ! **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le quart d'heure Américain. Dans quelques minutes. Hermione l'attendait avec impatience. Car elle pourra mettre en place son plan qu'elle avait préparé avec sa meilleure amie. La sorcière avait d'ailleurs été très contente que Ginny accepte ses sentiments envers l'être aimé et le fait qu'elle sorte avec lui. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'obstacles faisaient qu'ils se cachaient encore. Le premier en particulier était un rouquin qui ne voulait pas du tout qu'elle aille avec un autre mec. Ginny avait bien essayé de convaincre son frère de laisser tomber sa meilleure amie mais rien à faire, il tapait n'importe quel garçon qui s'approchait trop près d'elle. Et Hermione en avait marre. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron ! Et encore moins elle voulait sortir avec lui !

Elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Et pourtant tout n'était qu'opposé entre eux. Peut-être que leur caractère se ressemblaient certes ! Les deux devises marchaient sur eux. Qui se ressemble s'assemble car ils étaient pareils : aussi têtus et fiers d'eux. Aussi arrogants par moment possédant un caractère qu'on pourrait apparenté à un taureau. Ça faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Ginny ! Mais l'autre devise marchait aussi : Les opposés s'attirent. Car tout les oppose. Leur sang, leur famille, leur société, leur avis, leur camp. Tout et pourtant, ils sont ensembles. Pourtant ils s'aiment. Mais il avait peur. Peur que ses parents l'apprennent, peur que son père fasse du mal à sa bien-aimée. Peur qu'elle soit torturer. Pourtant, l'autre mage noir avait disparu ! Mais il avait encore peur, au comble de Hermione ainsi que Ginny et Blaise qui essayent ensemble de dévoiler ce couple au grand public.

Mais ce jour est arrivé. Hermione veut qu'on arrête de le regarder, qu'on arrête de la regarder elle comme un morceau de viande. Elle le veut et elle veut qu'on sache qu'il est à elle. Elle ne veut pas de ces filles en manques qui le pourchassent malgré ses nombreux refus. La sorcière le veut !

Alors oui, merci Dumbledore. Pour avoir mit en place ce quart d'heure Américain. Ce quart d'heure où elle pourra l'inviter elle car lui ne le fera jamais. L'inviter et se dévoiler.

Hermione dansait avec Ron qui fusillait encore un énième garçon du regard. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il sera... Elle tourna le regard et tomba sur deux yeux bleus aciers. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres roses quand elle vit qu'il la regardait avec jalousie. Ou plutôt le rouquin avec elle. Elle lui sourit de son sourire d'ange et lui lança un clin d'oeil. Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à menacer un garçon de quatrième année qui la louchait trop à son goût. Ah la la... Elle le tuerait si ce n'était pas son meilleur ami.

\- Allez ! Quart d'heure Américain en place ! S'exclama Dumbledore, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

Il semblait regarder en direction d'Hermione et cette dernière soupira. Elle n'avait rien dit à son directeur mais il savait tout dans son château alors ça ne l'étonnait pas. Elle passa à côté de Ginny qui lui lança un coup d'oeil. Hermione commençait à stresser mais elle rendit un sourire à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, du regard amusée d'Hermione, se précipita vers Blaise Zabini pour lui proposer une danse. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire charmeur avant de se lever pour prendre Ginny par la taille. Sous le regard médusé des quatre maisons. Car une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble oblige ! Hermione rigola joyeusement en voyant la tête de Ron et Harry. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça ! Pauvre Harry... Ronald n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que sa soeur n'avait d'yeux pour lui et maintenant, elle allait avec un autre. Mais si ils étaient choqués pour une boutille comme ça alors...

Hermione regarda trois filles maisons mélangés essayant de traîner son petit-copain vers la piste de danse. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas bouger d'un poil. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle remarqua qu'il la cherchait sûrement dans les nombreuses filles qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Il ne regardait pas devant lui le sombre idiot ! Elle rigola doucement puis prit un air sombrement jalouse et arrogante. La sorcière se posta devant le groupie de filles et d'une voix froide, elle lança :

\- Dégagez.

Regards noirs, frissons, chairs de poules. Néanmoins toutes les filles s'en allèrent. Les deux yeux bleus aciers se posèrent sur elle avec surprise non-montrée. Comme à son habitude. Hermione fit un sourire narquois puis tendit sa main en sa direction. Elle tremblait encore de peur. Elle avait peur qu'il refuse par pur fierté devant les autres ou simplement pour la protéger.

\- Alors Malefoy chéri, on danse ? Fit-elle avec défi, mais un brin de tendresse dans sa voix s'entendait.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que les personnes présentes s'étouffaient avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche. Hermione Granger, Gryffondor en puissance, demandait une danse à Draco Malefoy, roi des Serpentard ? Non... Pas possible... Et pourtant ! Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant la stupidité des regards qui tombaient sur elle en face de Draco. Ce dernier fit un sourire en coin et prit la main que lui tendait la rouge et or. Sous le regard choqué de toutes personnes, il se leva pour la première fois de la soirée et suivit sa bien-aimé sur la piste de danse. Comme si c'était naturel, il prit sa taille avec ses deux mains chaudes et la rapprocha de lui pour la serrer entre ses deux bras musclés et sécurisants.

Hermione vit le regard vainceur de Ginny et Blaise sur eux. Dumbledore semblait avoir un sourire jusqu'au oreilles mais les autres, c'était moitié choqué, moitié surpris. La sorcière vit ses meilleurs amis pétrifié devant le couple. Comme si ils n'y croyaient pas leur yeux. Tandis que Ronald devint rapidement rouge, Harry tourna son regard vers l'autre couple Serpentard / Gryffondor, puis sur eux et enfin Dumbledore. Il leva les yeux au plafond puis en voyant le regard comblée de sa meilleure amie, il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'invites Granger, susurra Draco à son oreille.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'une simple invitation Malefoy, je pourrais faire bien plus mon cher... Sourit Hermione, un regard charmeuse.

\- Montres-moi ça alors Her-mio-ne, ordonna Draco, défieur.

Un frisson la traversa. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, pour la première fois en public. Tant pis pour les élèves ! Pour les regards choqués ! Pour les conséquences ! Pour ses amis ! Pour ses connaissances ! Pour ses notes ! Et tant pis pour Lucius Malefoy ! Hermione se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit-copain avec fougue. Et il lui rendit ! Avec autant d'amour, de passion et de fougue qu'Hermione faillit le déshabiller tout de suite. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle l'aimait putain ! Même si ça ne semblait pas possible ! Elle l'aimait !


End file.
